Infidelity
by Moosagi
Summary: Kate's got a secret that could not only change her life, but Jim and Mike's as well. Will she keep it to herself? Or will she tell the truth, possibly changing everything forever? MKJ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use the characters for my own enjoyment.

************************

Kate sat staring unbelievably at the stick in her hand, wondering how the hell she could have let things go this far. She had royally screwed things up and she had no idea what she was going to do to solve them. She let out a depressed sigh, her body falling back onto her rack, her eyes staring at the slats above. She felt tears gathering and tried to hold them back, not wanting to be weak. But the situation was too much and it wasn't long before the tears were flowing freely.

"XO, Request you come to the bridge at the rush."  
Her eyes flickered briefly to the door, but she found she didn't have the energy to move, the exhaustion of the last few days finally getting to her.

***********************

Mike clipped the handset back into place, hoping Kate would respond to his request. It was the second time he had called her to the bridge and he was getting sick of waiting. Somewhere down in the deep pits of his stomach, he was slightly worried that his normally punctual XO would ignore a request, twice. He turned to Jim, his eyes scanning over the SAS captain that they were once again transporting to Samaru. He had noticed some form of tension between Kate and him and he wondered if everything was all right in their relationship. As he checked his watch, he realised he had been waiting for long enough. His eyes scanned the bridge, wondering who exactly was not needed there at that moment. His eyes landed on Bomber sitting at the EOD staring absently off into space.

"Bomber!"

She jumped, turning around at the sudden attention the captain was paying to her, "Yes Boss?"  
"I'd like you to go down and fetch the XO. It seems she is not responding to my requests for her to come to the bridge."  
Bomber stood up immediately, nodding her head as she rushed out of the bridge.

*****************************

She stood outside Kate and Nikki's cabin, her hand rising hesitantly to knock on the door. She didn't know exactly what she would say to the X, she just hoped that she would respond to Bomber being there as a 'fetcher'. She knew though that the CO was waiting. She briskly knocked, her ears straining to pick up any noise from within the cabin. She thought she heard a sob, but not wanting to be rude, knocked again. She waited another few moments and not getting any response opened the door. The sight before her shocked her. She had never seen the XO like this. She remained sprawled on the rack, her eyes staring blankly at the rack above, tears trailing down her face. What really struck Bomber though was the stick hanging out of Kate's hand, a clear + on it. She stepped over beside Kate's rack, gently reaching out and grasping Kate's hand. She may not know the XO well, but she could tell when someone needed a friend or companion to talk to.

"X? Are you okay?"

Kate turned her head, her blank, emotionless eyes meeting Bomber's concerned ones. She shook her head, not knowing if she was capable of words at that moment. Bomber let out a sigh, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She nodded her head to the stick in Kate's hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kate just shook her head in reply, tears gathering in her eyes again before she nodded.

"I've screwed things up Bomber, big time. I don't know what to tell him."

She burst into sobs again and Bomber not knowing what to do, pulled Kate into a hug. After a few minutes, Kate's sobs subsided and Bomber knew she had to get someone who could really help Kate to open up. There was only one other person who could do that. She stood up, reassuring Kate that she would be back before rushing back up into the bridge.

She burst in, her eyes instantly resting on Nikki sitting behind the screens. She ran over, quickly grabbing her hand before pulling her out of the bridge saying she would explain on the way down. Nikki was shocked at the sudden interruption, throwing a quick apology to Mike as she was dragged out of the bridge. She didn't catch any of what Bomber was going on about, only able to pick up the odd word. What she figured out was that something was up with Kate, but she didn't know what. She found herself at the door to the cabin she shared with Kate before being dragged in behind Bomber. The sight of Kate shocked Nikki almost as much as it did Bomber. Concern quickly overwhelmed her though as she saw the distressed look on Kate's face. She moved over to the rack quickly, pulling Kate into a hug. She still had no idea what it was that was wrong with her but she just knew that her friend needed some serious comforting. She saw Bomber moved beside her, picking something up off the floor. As Bomber showed it to her, her eyes widened as she pulled Kate back so she could look her in the eye.

"Kate?"  
Kate's eyes still glistened with more unshed tears, fear filling them at the thought of actually saying the news out loud. It was as though the mention of them would make it all real. She opened her mouth once or twice, unable to find the words to explain what was going on in her head. Nikki seemed to understand what she was trying to say.

"Kate, do you want me to go and get him. Maybe you need to talk it over with him?"

Kate's eyes widened as she shook her head vehemently. She couldn't face him, not yet.

Nikki continued to push, "Kate, Jim needs to know. You need to tell him about it."  
Kate shook her head, adamant about not talking to Jim. It would only make things worse. Bomber piped in from behind her.

"Kate, the longer you keep this quiet, the worse it's going to get. You need to tell Jim about it. He has every right to know."  
Kate shook her head, the next words coming out startling both women.

"It's not Jims."

Both women gasped, the thought that Kate would be unfaithful to someone she was with hard to comprehend. It was the next two words that Kate let slip that astounded both of them.

"It's Mike's."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use the characters for my own enjoyment.

***************************

Nikki and Bomber continued to stare at Kate, the shock of her statement obvious on both their faces.

"You mean Mike?" Bomber asked.

Kate nodded her head.

"As in Mike Flynn?" Nikki asked.

Kate nodded her head.

"As in Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn?" Bomber asked.

Kate nodded her head, letting out a frustrated sigh at the fact they couldn't process what she was saying.

"The captain of this ship. Our Captain?" Nikki asked.

"Yes!" Kate shouted, the frustration and anger and swirling of emotions inside of her causing her to lose her composure. She stood up, narrowly missing the bunk above her. She paced backwards and forwards, twisting her hands together as she analysed the situation she was in.

Nikki didn't want to ask, but she thought Kate needed to talk about it. "Kate, how did it happen?"

Kate's head shot up, her eyes meeting the curious ones of both Nikki and Bomber. She didn't know whether she should tell them, her emotions in turmoil as she tried to grasp exactly what it was that had occurred in the last few days.

"Well. It started at the pub…"

***********************

Kate stepped into the pub, her eyes instantly falling on Mike. She felt her stomach flutter as his face cracked into a grin as he erupted into laughter with Buffer and Swain. She didn't know how but his smile always weakened her at the knees and although the smile wasn't directed at her, it still had the same effect. She felt the blush rise on his cheeks as his eyes locked on hers and for a moment it seemed as though the world stopped and nothing else existed around them. The background noise faded into nothing as he smiled at her, gently moving his head to tell her to come over. She gave him a small smile in return, her feet instinctively moving towards him. Before she knew it, she was standing before him, taking the glass of wine he held out to her.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a glass," he said quietly.

She smiled, taking a sip from the glass, "Thanks."

He took her arm before pulling her over to where the rest of the crew were.

Drinks continued to flow for the rest of the night and it wasn't long before the crew found themselves stumbling around intoxicated.

Kate found herself leaning against Mike outside the pub, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"'M fine!" she mumbled pulling away from him, only to find herself tripping on her own feet. Mike reached out unsteadily and grabbed her, stopping her from falling.

"No you're not," he replied, his own words slurring together.

His arm found itself wrapping around her waist again as the two leant against one another whilst they waited for a cab. It wasn't long before one showed up and both of them stumbled in. The cab started to move and the motion started to send Kate to sleep, her head rolling around. It wasn't long before her head found its resting place on Mike's shoulder. He jumped at the sudden weight and turned to see her lying there.

"I miss this," she murmured, her eyes opening, leaving her head in place as she turned it slightly to look up at him.

He turned his own head slightly to look at her suddenly noticing how close she was.

As her eyes locked with his, a moment of clarity seemed to pass through her alcohol-befuddled mind and she knew that what she felt for Mike had not been buried with her past. Without a second thought she inclined her head slightly, her lips meeting his in a soft and tantalising kiss. She pulled back, her eyes locking onto his astonished ones. It wasn't long though before he pressed his lips back against hers, pulling her into his lap as he buried his hands into his hair. She let out a soft moan as he pulled her against him, the feeling of his body against hers something she'd been craving for months.

"We're here."  
The two pulled apart at the cab drivers interruption, their eyes locking onto each others, trying to comprehend exactly what they had just done.

"That'll be $13 thankyou."

Mike threw a twenty at the cabbie before pulling Kate out of the cab with him. She stared up at him, her eyes glazing back over as the alcohol kicked back in. She leant up, her lips becoming dangerously close to his.

"You going to invite me in," she whispered before placing her lips teasingly onto his.

He smiled against her lips before tugging her inside.

**************************

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Wow. So you and the captain…" She waved her hand around in an attempt to explain it.

Kate nodded her head, "Yeah. I left before he woke up the next morning. I don't even know if he remembers."

"So that was about two and a half months ago wasn't it?" Bomber asked.

Kate nodded again.

"And neither of you have brought it up with one another," Bomber continued.

Kate shook her head again, "The next time I saw him I kept things professional and I think he either got the hint and hasn't brought it up or he genuinely doesn't remember."

Nikki was lost in thought. Something just didn't seem right. "Kate, why would you and Mike sleep together after only meeting each other as a CO and a XO. I mean, sure enough there would have been tension but it just doesn't make sense, especially with you. You're Princess Perfect, the most rule-abiding officer I know. You wouldn't give in to temptation that easily."  
Kate froze, the thought that she would have to reveal her past not too appealing. Bomber had caught onto Nikki's line of thinking though.

"And it's not as though the CO has displayed any obvious feelings for you. The only evidence I've seen is how he acts like a jealous ex-boyfriend whenever you're with Jim."  
As Kate fidgeted nervously, both girls picked up where the link was.

"Oh my God," the said simultaneously.

"He is an ex-boyfriend isn't he!" Bomber exclaimed.

"XO, Nav, to the bridge at the rush."

Kate almost thanked Mike at that point in time at getting her out of an awkward situation. However, as she rushed from her cabin, she remembered exactly what had put her in that awkward situation and the even worse one she was walking into. She silently cursed her fellow female sailors and her commanding officer as she opened the door to the bridge.

As Mike's blue eyes fell on her, concern evident in the depths, she felt her stomach twist in nervousness at having to face him.

"X? Is everything all right? I've called you twice to the bridge."

She nodded her head, not relying on her voice at that point in time. He raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to RO.

"Have you managed to determine if there is anyone else able to respond to the Mayday call?"  
RO shook his head, "No sir. We're the best placed vessel."  
Mike let out a sigh before reaching for the handset, "Captain Roth. Can you please come to the bridge."  
Kate's stomach did another flop at the thought that both of the men in her life would be in the same room as her, at the same time. She reached for the chair as a dizzy spell overwhelmed her. This was all getting to be too much.

"XO, I want you to organise a party to board this vessel that has relayed a mayday call. Be prepared though because we're not exactly sure what's gone on."  
She nodded her head, the movement sending her vision spinning. Nikki had returned to the bridge to see Kate's face suddenly go pale. She leant over to her, quickly checking to see if she was okay. She knew that she wasn't but Kate wasn't letting anything go and just nodded her head in reply. Her attention was quickly drawn elsewhere as Jim entered the bridge and a radar contact appeared onscreen.

Kate eyes quickly landed on Jim who immediately walked up to her.

"You okay?" he whispered to her.

She nodded her head, her eyes firmly fixed on the radar screen, hoping not to give anything away. Jim let out a sigh, wishing that she would at least open up to him. She had hardly said anything to him in the last two months and he wondered what it was that was going on with her.

"Captain Roth, I hate to inform you but we are going to be slightly delayed in delivering you to the Samaru Islands," Mike said, quickly interrupting what looked to be an intimate moment between Jim and Kate.

Jim turned on Mike, "What! You aren't going after another boat are you! I need you to get us to Samaru. Things have gone to hell in the last two months and they need us there."  
Mike turned, his eyes blazing as Jim once again tried to tell him how to do his job, "No we're not. In fact we're responding to a mayday call that was sent through not too long ago. Unfortunately we're the closest placed vessel and as such have a duty to respond."  
Jim let out a sigh, knowing he couldn't fight it. He turned to Kate instead, "Can I have a quick word with you?"

She turned quickly, her eyes widening in fear at the thought that he might find out. Her eyes flickered around the bridge, hoping to find some way to get out of the impending hole she would be digging herself into.

"I ah… have to stay here to prepare a boarding party."  
Unfortunately, Nav didn't know how to keep her mouth shut, "X. We're still 15 minutes out. You can go and have a chat with Captain Roth if you need to."

Kate threw her a glare as Jim led her out of the bridge, knowing she would have to have a word with her when she returned. He led her outside onto the deck, knowing it would be the only place they would get complete privacy. He pressed her up against the railing, his arms either side of her in a protective gesture. Kate felt claustrophobic though.

"Jim…" she stared up at him, her eyes wide as he leaned in close to her.

"Kate, what is going on?"  
Her eyes looked anywhere but at him, trying to avoid the topic of conversation that would inevitably lead to her revealing a certain little something that wasn't his.

"Nothing is going on Jim. I've just been busy."  
He let out a sigh, one hand cupping her chin and bringing her back to look at him. "Look me in the eye and say that."

She stared at him, usually able to lie her way out of a situation like this but something in his gaze was stopping her.

"I… I…"

He let out a sigh before dropping his hand, "I thought so."

She looked up at him, watching as disappointment crossed his face.

"Jim, I didn't mean for it to happen," she whispered quietly. His eyes quickly rose to meet hers again, confusion staring at her.

"Didn't mean for what?"

She stopped, knowing she had already let too much out, "Nothing. Just drop it." She pulled out from under his arms and headed for the hatch. As she reached out to open it, she was briskly turned around and pushed against the side of the ship, something sticking painfully into her back. She let out a whimper as his hands pinned hers painfully next to her head.

"Didn't mean for what to happen," he whispered low and threateningly.

She wasn't normally one to be afraid but at the menacing look in his eyes, she couldn't help the words that spilt forth.

Nikki checked the time in the bridge, noticing that Kate had been gone for a little longer than what she thought she would. She stood up, ignoring Mike's question as she left the bridge, concern for her friend clouding her senses. She headed down, jumping as a hatch slammed to her right. Her eyes widened as she watched Jim storm off down below and her instincts started to flare. Her eyes glanced to the half open hatch before turning and rushing out. Her eyes widened as she saw Kate hunched against the side of the ship, her wrists red and slightly bruised, her eyes full of unshed tears as she gazed off into the distance. Nikki stepped hesitantly over, "Kate?"

She looked her, her eyes full of such hate that Nikki was taken back for a moment.

"How could I do this to him," she said quietly, causing Nikki to strain to hear over the sounds of the engines and the ocean.

"How could I be such a… slut…" she continued, trailing off as her thoughts continued to whirl around her head.

"Kate," Nikki started again, only to be cut off by Mike's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations."  
Kate quickly stood up, the emotional wreck sitting before Nikki having disappeared in the blink of an eye. Nikki rested a hand on Kate's shoulder and for a moment, Nikki saw the scared, emotional wreck flicker briefly in her eyes before being replaced by a professional look as she turned and headed back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use its characters for my own enjoyment.

************************

Kate leapt onto the boat, her eyes glancing uncertainly over the deserted deck. She thought she saw a movement up near the bow, but as she craned her neck to see over the piles of fishing material, she saw it was nothing.

"Hello, this is the Australian Navy. Is there anyone on board?"

Her shout was returned with silence, only adding to the eeriness onboard.

"Charlie 82 this is X-Ray 82. The vessel appears deserted. We're heading below deck to investigate further."  
Mike's voice crackled in return, "Captain copy. Be careful."

His warning struck a chord deep within her and her thoughts drifted to the small life form currently growing inside of her, her own little piece of him. She had a quick thought that maybe she should remain above deck, but the thought was dismissed quickly as Buffer asked her what she wanted them to do.

"Buffer, Spider. I want you heading down the Port side. I'll take ET down the Starboard side. Swain, Bomber, you stay up here on deck."  
Everyone nodded their heads, moving off in the directions indicated.

Kate stepped out carefully in front of ET, her feet stepping quietly on the deck. Her eyes were watching keenly ahead, the noise of ET's gun clicking off the safety switch reassuring her slightly from behind. She didn't see the movement off to her left, the butt of the gun swinging out and driving into her stomach before she had a chance to stop it. She doubled over, another painful blow to the back of her head driving her to the ground. She let out a cry of pain as she hit the deck hard, her arms instinctively moving to protect her stomach just as a kick was landed to her stomach. Pain seared through her arm as she heard a deafening crack, her ears ringing with the echo. She felt, rather than heard, a thud next to her and turning her head slightly she saw a man lying next to her, blood blossoming across his chest. She felt a tugging and turned her head to see Bomber's concerned face staring at her.

***********************************

Bomber heard the cry of pain and instantly knew it was Kate. She started moving towards where they had walked, her eyes widening at the sight of Kate being attacked by a man holding an automatic. She shouted to ET to do something but he remained there, frozen as he watched Kate being attacked. Bomber grabbed the back of his vest and pulled him out of the way, upholstering her weapon before pointing and firing at the man. He fell instantly, blood blooming across his chest. She knelt down beside a confused Kate, her eyes meeting Kate's own pained ones.

"Kate, are you okay?"

She nodded her head, reaching out with an arm for someone to help her up. Bomber gripped it instantly, pulling her up from the ground.

Dizziness overwhelmed Kate as pain seared from her head and through her arm, her stomach throbbing in a dull ache. She felt herself moving but the stars in front of her were blocking her vision. She felt another hand grab her other arm, the pain increasing tenfold. She let out a shriek before darkness consumed her.

Bomber's ears rang with Kate's shriek before the sudden increase in weight weakened her knees. She looked over the limp executive, seeing ET holding onto Kate's other arm.

"Come on. We've got to get her off the boat. Now."

She turned and started dragging Kate, praying to God that nothing had seriously happened to the baby, because she sure as hell did not want to explain to Mike why his XO was pregnant.

****************************

Swain eye's widened as he watched Bomber run off, moving to go after her when he heard Buffer call out from the opposite side of the boat. He moved to see them chasing two men from below the deck and he promptly whipped out his pistol and shouted from them to freeze. It wasn't long before Buffer and Spider were onto them, already securing the ties onto their hands. All heads whipped to the starboard side though as a shot was heard. Swain turned and met Buffer's eyes, both men's eyes reflecting a questioning gaze. Buffer nodded his head in the direction of the Starboard side and Swain didn't need to be told to go check it out. He walked back around the pile of fishing equipment, his eyes widening as Bomber and ET came forward with an unconscious Kate.

"What the hell happened?"

Bomber looked up, instantly knowing what Swain needed to be told.

"I didn't see it all. I got to her when she was on the ground and he laid a kick into her stomach."

Swain turned to ET, hoping he could elaborate more.

"Ahh… Well he came out of nowhere and hit her with the butt of his gun into her stomach and then once over the head."  
Swain moved forward and looked at her the back of her head, instantly spotting the darkened patch of blonde hair.

He turned and waved over the RHIB, quickly getting Bomber and ET to move her over into it.

****************************

Nikki let out a gasp, almost dropping the binoculars she was holding to her eyes. She heard Mike turning behind her, his own binoculars rising in the process. Fear and concern gripped her as she watched Bomber and ET drag an unconscious Kate towards the RHIB.

"Nav, prepare the ward room," Mike barked to her. She resisted the urge to disobey him, to say she wanted to meet them on deck. She knew though that she would be better off helping Kate by getting the ward room prepared so that Swain would be able to look after Kate. She stood up, her chair spinning as she rushed out of he bridge.

Mike stood on the deck, watching as Bomber and Swain lifted Kate out of the RHIB and onto a stretcher. He was fuming. This shouldn't have happened and he wanted to lay the blame on someone.

"What the hell happened out there?"

At his tone, every one froze, a certain tension falling over the deck and he wondered if he sounded too concerned about Kate.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw ET step forward. "It was my fault Sir," he said quietly, "I froze up when I should have helped her."  
Mike turned, his eyes landing on ET and the look in the captain's eyes scared the hell out of ET.

"Leading Seaman Holliday. You will go to your cabin and remain there until I call for you."

His tone was icy and authoritive and ET knew he was in deep trouble. He looked at the Boss, hoping to explain what had happened only to see that Mike's attention had turned to the X.

"Swain, get her down to the wardroom," Mike ordered.

Everyone moved, the tension falling away as their concern for Kate occupied their thoughts.

Nikki whirled around as the door burst open, her eyes widening as half the crew poured into the room, crowding every nook and cranny. Concern ripped through her as Kate was placed onto the table, her face already turning black and blue and a patch darkening the back of her head. She elbowed her way over to the table, her eyes instantly meeting with Bomber's, concern reflected in the younger sailor's eyes.

"Sir, I can't work with everyone in here."

Mike dragged his eyes away from Kate and looked at the crew crowding the room.

"Right, everyone out."

The room slowly emptied until all that was left was Nikki, Bomber, Swain and Mike, all looking over Kate's unconscious form.

Nikki mouthed to Bomber, telling her they had to tell Swain about Kate's situation and received a violent shake of the head and eye movements in Mike's direction.

"Bomber, Nav, time to go. Give Swain his space."

Nikki threw Bomber an exasperated look, knowing that at least one of them would have to stay in the room. Bomber quickly thought of an idea.

"Sir, I should stay to assist Swain… as second medic in all."

Mike stared at Bomber for a moment, knowing that she would be more help in here than up in the bridge. He slowly nodded his head, "Okay then. Nav, up to the bridge."  
"Sir…" she tried to protest.

"Nav, I said to the bridge… now," he ordered.

She let out a sigh before turning and leaving the wardroom but not without throwing Bomber another look who quickly knew what had to be done.

The instant the door was closed, Bomber turned to face Swain, knowing she had to tell him about the baby.

"Swain, there's something you need to know about Kate's condition," she murmured quietly, watching as he put Kate's arm in a splint.

He raised his eyes for a moment, briefly meeting hers, "Is it likely to complicate things?"

She fidgeted awkwardly with the bandage in her hands, wondering exactly how to go about telling him.

"It might," she said slowly.

Swain raised an eyebrow, "And are you going to tell me."

She continued to fidget, her eyes flickering briefly to Kate. She knew that the X would murder her once she knew that they had revealed her secret to Swain. She let out a sigh, knowing it was the only way to make sure Kate was 100 percent okay.

"Can we check her stomach first?" she managed to squeak out, cursing at herself for her weakness.

Swain just gave her a strange look before nodding his head, recalling Bomber telling him she had received a number of blows to the stomach. They undid her overalls and pulled up her t-shirt, both letting out gasps of astonishment at the blue and purple patchwork that covered her upper abdomen.

"Swain, the X is pregnant," Bomber blurted out, her mouth moving faster than her brain was able to comprehend.

His head shot up, his eyes meeting with her ashamed ones.

"How do you know?"

She looked away, not wanting to say anymore than what had already been revealed.

"Bomber?"

She continued to fidget with the bandage, now feeling the frayed edges in her fingertips. She wished Nikki was here because she would know exactly how much to reveal to Swain and sometimes Bomber didn't trust her own gossiping ways. She knew though she had to tell Swain how much she knew though.

"The X told me," she said quietly, "She reckons she's about two months but isn't positive."

Swain let out a frustrated sigh, "Well this really does complicate things."

A groan from the table caught both their attention, "What really complicates things?"

Bomber let out a gasp, taking a step back from the table and out of Kate's reach as Swain replied to Kate's question.

"The fact that you're pregnant Ma'am."

Kate's eyes flickered to Bomber's, her green eye's flashing in anger causing Bomber to cower back even more.

"I had to tell him," she pleaded, hoping to get herself out of the mess she had dug herself into. "You were beaten up!"

Kate lifted her head slowly, wincing in pain from the blow she received to the back of her head. Her eye's widened at the sight of her stomach though and she let out a soft sob, concern for her baby overwhelming her.

"Swain?"

Her voice was small and barely audible but the fear was evident. He quickly moved beside the table, pushing Kate softly back down onto the table.

"Ma'am, I'm going to try and see if you've received any bruising to the stomach so let me know if it hurts."

She nodded her head before allowing her eyes to slip shut, her concentration fully on Swain's head pressing into her abdomen.

Swain indicated for Bomber to come closer, to try and comfort Kate a bit. She caught on and stepped up to the table, gently taking Kate's hand and squeezing it lightly to reassure Kate.

He pressed down on her lower abdomen and at Kate's shake of the head, moved higher. It wasn't until he reached below her ribs when she let out her first hiss of pain. Swain let out a sigh of relief, "That's a good sign Ma'am. Means most of the blows were landed to your lower rib area.

Kate let out her own sigh of relief, her eyes opening to meet Bomber's who smiled at her.

"Missed it by that much, huh," Kate murmured, trying to do an impression of Maxwell Smart.

Both medics let out a laugh, the mood in the room lightening up.

"Ma'am, considering what has occurred to you, I'd say you got off lightly. There's a small gash on the back of your head that will need looking and you'll need to get your arm x-rayed but that's about the worst."

She nodded her head, a smile crossing her face, "Thanks Swain. And… um… if you could please keep my little secret just that… a secret?"

He nodded his head, but not without a stern look, "You will need to tell the CO though Ma'am and most likely transfer off active duty. It's dangerous for you both to be on the water and in the line of fire so to speak."

She sighed before nodding her head, "I know. I just need to figure a few things out." She knew that there was more than just a 'few things' to figure out. She had to figure out a lot.

***************************

Mike sat in his chair, his eyes staring ahead at the sun sinking below the horizon. He hoped that Kate was okay. He really didn't know what he would do if she ever left his life, even if they weren't on good terms. He let out a sigh and let his head sink into his hands. He had made such a mess of things between them and he wished that he could go back to when he left her and redo it all. He didn't know then that he did leave, he would be leaving the best thing that had ever happened to him. He hated himself and his own stupidity, putting his career ahead of her. His eyes flickered briefly to the door as Swain entered, knowing that the question was written all over his face.

"Other than a headache and a broken arm, she will be fine," Swain quickly said, reassuring the captain.

Mike knew better though, noticing that there was something else hidden in the coxswain's eyes. This was another one of his crew that was now hiding something from him. First Kate and her strange behaviour, which was the first thing he picked up; to Bomber and Nikki who wouldn't leave Kate at any given moment; and now Swain. He hated secrets on his boat and there was definitely one revolving around Kate that he intended to find out about.

***************************

Kate looked up from her bunk at the knock on her door, her eyes widening as Jim entered the room slowly.

"I… ah… wanted to find out if you were okay. I heard about what happened."

She gave him a small smile, her tone uninviting, "Fine thanks."

An awkward silence struck up between the two and Jim found himself looking around the cabin, picking up the little things that were Kate and came to a realisation. His eyes rested back on her, a small smile crossing his face as he took in the sight of her. She lay on her rack, propped up in a sitting position, one hand resting on her stomach in a protective manner, the other gripping a novel. His eyes moved to meet hers and he felt the emotions inside him in roll like a wave inevitably crashing onto a beach.

"Kate, when I heard about what had happened I was really worried… and not just about you."

Her eyes widened at his confession and she started to wonder where he was heading.

"Jim?"

He paced the room before kneeling down next to her rack and taking her hand in his.

"Kate, I know that you may not want me in your life, especially after the way I acted before but I want to be apart of yours… and the baby's."

She let out a soft gasp, surprise and confusion filling her at his admission. She knew that he had no right to claim the baby as his because he wasn't its rightful father. She didn't want her baby to grow up fatherless knowing what it felt like to some extent but she wanted her baby to know it's real father. She let out a frustrated sigh because that was not possible. There was too much history and too many obstacles lying between her and Mike to even consider trying to raise a child together. Her eyes raised to meet Jim's and gently she reached for his hand before moving it to cover her stomach.

"Jim, there's nothing more that I want than for you to be apart of the baby's life."

She smiled at him and he smiled at her in return before pulling her into a hug, missing the single tear that fell down her face.

Outside Kate's room, Mike had heard everything and he felt his entire being fall apart at hearing that Kate and Jim were having a child. Anger and jealousy soon followed the pain, knowing that it should be him in there with her rejoicing over the fact that they would be having a child together. But reality hit him square in the face and he found himself on the outside, listening through the door to a life he could never have.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use its characters for my own enjoyment.

************************

Mike's eyes scanned the horizon, wishing that land would appear sooner rather than later so that he could get Jim off his ship. Ever since Mike had overheard the conversation between Jim and Kate, he had felt nothing but nausea at the thought that she was carrying _his_ child. Something niggled at the edge of his mind and he couldn't tell if it was his instincts telling him something was wrong, or if there was something he was forgetting. He tried to pull at it, hoping to unravel the vague edges but if anything, it just seemed to slip deeper into his mind. He kicked out in frustration, his foot colliding with the solid bulkhead in front of him. He hissed out in pain, pulling it back as he rubbed his shin in pain, ignoring the strange looks everyone was giving him. He heard the door open and turned to see Nav walk in. He let out a sigh of relief, not knowing if he could take much longer being in the bridge. He wanted some time to himself to think and at the moment, the bridge wasn't able to provide that. He stood up and threw a quick glance to Nav.

"Nav, you have the ship. If you need me, I'll be down in my cabin."

She nodded her head as she watched him walk off, her own thoughts moving in a whirlwind.

Mike slammed the door to his cabin closed, frustration getting to him. He didn't know what he found frustrating but there was something just sitting in the back of his mind. He fell into his chair, his head falling into his hands. He wanted to get off the boat, out of the confusion that surrounded the boat and just get somewhere on his own where he could think without interruptions. He stopped trying to grasp the thoughts as they ran through his head, stopped trying to analyse each thought. He just stopped thinking. He calmed himself down, just breathing in and out, concentrating on each breath. An image slipped through his mind, the brief flash teasing him but unable to grasp it, the memory slipped through. One thing he could remember from it was the brief image of him being with Kate in the back of a cab. It seemed blurred and out of focus, almost as though he was seeing it through drunken eyes. He shook his head, putting it off as a fantasy induced image after the events of the last two days. He let out a sigh as he leant back in his chair, locking his hands behind his head as he stared absently at the ceiling. He wondered what it would be like to have someone tell you they were having your child. He wondered how he would have reacted if Kate had told him it was his. He thought that initially, he would be shocked, the news being something he wouldn't have expected. After the initial shock he would have felt a swell of pride, of love and ecstasy. The idea that him and Kate could have created a life, their own little piece of each other filled him with something that he couldn't quite place. His eyes slipped shut as he pictured what the baby would look like. It would be a boy and it would have Kate's blonde hair, but his blue eyes that showed cheekiness as the baby grew. It would be a strong baby and full of life and energy, the perfect makings of a sailor. A small smile crossed his face before the image was promptly shattered at a knock on his door. He let out a low growl as he turned in his chair.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, the bulky form of Jim filling his doorway. Mike tried to hold back the frustration that started building. The last person he wanted to deal with was Jim.

"Roth. What can I do for you? We're not too far off Samaru."

Jim shook his head, closing the door behind him as he stepped into Mike's cabin.

"Sir," he started, his eyes glancing uncertainly around the cabin. "I was wondering why Kate was still on active duty."

Mike raised an eyebrow. He knew what Jim was getting at but as far as the crew knew, he was still in the dark about what was happening.

"I'm sorry Captain Roth. The X is on active duty because nothing is wrong with her." He laced a small amount of amusement in his tone, hoping that he would put Jim off a little. He was unsuccessful.

"Well, she shouldn't be on active duty."

Mike let out a frustrated sigh in the hopes Jim would get the idea that he was starting to get on Mike's nerves… which he was.

"Roth. I can't take her off active duty without a valid medical reason."

He watched the emotions flicker across Jim's face and wondered what he was going to do. If he knew Kate, she would have told Jim to not say anything, that she would approach it in her own time. But knowing Jim, he would try to rub it in Mike's face that he had won Kate and as such, would ignore what Kate had told him. He waited to see what Jim would do.

He watched him shuffle around a bit, his eyes flickering about the room, avoiding eye contact with Mike.

"Being pregnant isn't a valid medical reason in the Navy?"

Mike allowed shock to cross his face, hoping that it seemed real. A small part of him was truly shocked. He had hoped that Jim wouldn't say anything and neither would Kate, making it seem a little less real than what it was. But Jim had shattered any hope of that happening, the words confirming Mike's worst nightmare.

"Is she? Well, congratulations then."

He saw the satisfied smirk that crossed Jim's face and Mike knew he had lost well and truly.

"Yeah. It was a bit of a surprise really, but you know," he shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

Mike's eyes narrowed slightly at Jim, "No I don't know. Can't say I've had a woman tell me they're pregnant with my child."

He saw something flicker across Jim's face but Mike couldn't quite place it, a smirk quickly hiding whatever Jim may have been feeling.

"I've won Flynn. She's mine now and there is nothing you can do about it."

Mike took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself, the attempt being unsuccessful. He stood up, squaring his shoulders up as he glared at the larger man in front of him.

"I haven't lost her yet _Roth_. There's a lot of history between us that can't be forgotten that easily. So I wouldn't go and get cocky yet."

The smirk on Jim's face grew slowly, "But you see Flynn. She's pregnant with my child. Not _yours_."

The words were like a slap to the face for Mike and he quickly ripped his door open before roughly pushing Jim out.

"Get out," he growled before slamming the door in his face.

Now in the peace of his own cabin, he let out a sigh as he slid down the door, his head falling into his hands. The sooner Jim got off his ship, the better.

****************************

Kate looked up as the door to her cabin slammed, her eyes widened as she looked at Jim. He was breathing heavily as he tried to recover some of the calm he had before. Kate allowed the book to fall into her lap as she tried to figure out what had him so angry.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, concern in her voice.

He looked at her, anger filling his eyes as he stared at her. She withered a bit under his look, wondering what she had done wrong.

"Jim, are you okay?" She tried again.

He stalked over, staring at her down in her rack.

"Why didn't you tell me there was more to you and Mike than just that night?"

Kate's face fell, her eyes widening in shock. She hadn't said anything about her previous relationship with Mike, which meant that he had been to see Mike.

"You spoke to him didn't you?"

"Don't change the subject!" he shouted at her, his hand rising as he glared at her threateningly.

She flinched, moving back against the wall and putting as much distance between them.

"I told you not to speak to him. I said I would because he's my boss! Not yours!"

Jim's face tensed in anger. He reached out, grabbing her arms and shaking her a few times.

"Tell me what happened between you!"

She stared at him in shock, wondering what had made him so angry.

"It was nothing! Okay. It was a small thing that I had with him 5 years ago."

It tore at her heart to say that, to say that what she had with Mike meant nothing. She was scared though, something that wasn't that common. She worried for her baby and for herself. Something had changed in Jim and she didn't know what.

She reached out, resting her hand on his cheek, "There's nothing to be worried about. I'm with you, not with him."

He was blind to the flash of guilt that swept through her eyes, his eyes falling to her stomach.

"It's still his child though," he said quietly.

Kate took his hand and rested it on her stomach, "You'll be the one it calls 'daddy' though."

She watched his face brighten as a part of her died. She should be saying this to Mike, not to Jim.

****************************

Mike watched from the deck as Kate said goodbye to Jim. He felt his heart pulling in a thousand directions. A part of him wanted to go over and tell her the truth about what he felt. Another wanted to stay where he was, watching from the sidelines. A third part wanted to crawl into a hole and allow the world to pass him by. He turned away as she kissed him, his imagination flaring into life. He imagined it was him she was kissing, her soft lips pressed against his. He could feel her body pressed against his, his hands running over her familiar curves. A shout startled him from his imagination and he turned to see Kate walking over to a supplier, signing off on some fresh vegetables. He let out a sigh before disappearing back into the ship. She would never be his now so there was no point in dreaming about it.

****************************

Kate let out a soft sigh as Jim kissed her. She wasn't in the mood for it but with the way he was acting, she knew she would be safer to return the kiss. Her thoughts drifted to Mike and she tried to imagine that it was him she was kissing. His lips would urge her on, teasing her with each movement. His hands would skim over her body, the caress sending shivers up her body and leaving her skin tingling with each lingering touch. The image was pushed away though. Jim was far too rough for her to imagine that it was Mike and with a sigh of resignation, she kept him satisfied. She was more than relieved when someone called out for her and she quickly pulled away to see a man standing with fresh supplies. She turned and looked at Jim.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

He nodded his head, touching her cheek gently, but not as gently as Mike.

"Stay safe," she whispered.

He nodded his head, "You too."

She ran off to the supply officer, her mind running a thousand miles a minute. She knew she couldn't keep comparing Jim to Mike. It was unfair on him to keep doing this, especially when she said there was nothing between her and Mike anymore. She let out a sigh before signing off on the supplies. She should turn her mind to the job and forget about Mike.


End file.
